In recent years integrated electronics--functional assemblies of hundreds or thousands of transistors and associated circuit elements fabricated in a minute silicon crystal--has become pervasive in our society. This technology has shown great promise in biomedical applications. The ultimate objective of this program is to enhance the quality and availability of health care through innovative utilization of integrated electronics in medical research and practice. The program includes two major research projects supported by a common core of advanced technology and administration. The first project, Noninvasive Cardiac and Abdominal Ultrasonic Imaging and Flowmeter Systems, aims to develop combined high fidelity ultrasonic imaging and Doppler flowmeter instruments with high volumetric resolution, large volumetric field of view, rapid frame rate, low grey scale distortion and high line density displays for diagnosis of congenital pediatric heart defects, cardiac wall motion dyskinesis, ventricle and valve orifice dimensions, small abdominal and ophthalmic lesions, aortic and carotid artery flow and dimensions, as well as other applications. The second project, Cardiac, Fetal and Hepatic Hemodynamic Studies Using Chronically Implantable Telemetry Systems, aims to develop miniature implantable multichannel flow, dimension, pressure and biopotential telemetry as well as telestimulators for chronic animal studies of cardiac function and pharmacology, coronary artery disease, fetal and neonatal circulation and hepatic hemodynamics in cirrhosis, as well as other applications. A singular feature of this program is a core of advanced technology aimed at internal development of novel monolithic integrated circuits and transducers to achieve new medical instruments with performance capabilities significantly beyond those attainable by exclusive reliance on commercial sources of components. A substantial effort will be expended on medical investigations using these new instruments for both patient and animal studies.